


"Can you see them too?" - Destiel

by Sekushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: AU where everything is black and white until you touch your soulmate.





	"Can you see them too?" - Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm (finally) back! Yay!
> 
> This time with a translation. I translated one of my own works, but I changed something.
> 
> In the original story, the characters were two german youtubers, but since I was in the mood for Destiel I decided to make it Destiel (Plus, I figured not many of you would know these two, so yeah..).
> 
> Enjoy~

Original story can be found [here](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5999ced300047c7233afab21/1/-quot-Siehst-du-sie-auch-quot-Tardy).

Inspired by [this](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/108927396051/red-orca-pleasegodletmelive-owynsama).

 

**♥start♥**

 

Everything had been black and white in Dean Winchester's world, for as long as he could remember. His parents and teachers had told him he would be able to see colours as soon as he met - and touched - his soulmate. But it was only possible to witness that effect when you were over fifteen years old. It had always been that way. And everyone he asked had only confirmed it and told him to wait for it, as it was supposed to be incredible.

By now, Dean was already eightteen and had nearly given up the hope to ever meet his soulmate. The person fate had chosen for him. One should think he would have found someone since his fifteenth birthday three years ago, but - he had not. What he had found, though was someone he did almost everything with since they met two years ago.

His best friend, Castiel Novak.

Six months ago they had even enrolled in the same university, for the same course of studies. They had travelled together during the holidays and seen many different places. And over the course of the past half year Dean had slowly but surely, and unintentionally, fallen in love with Castiel. Of course he knew he was supposed to find his soulmate soon, but that did not impress his feelings. Not even in the slightest, they did not go away. At all.

 

**♥♥♥**

 

Right now the blonde teenager stood in the middle of a flower field, with Castiel right by his side. Dean lifted his head as his best friend elbowed him in the ribs with a gentle push. Moss green eyes met cobalt blue ones - only that the respetive owners could not see the colour of their counterpart's eyes.

_"Let's do a race to the end of this flower field!"_

the brunette teenager suggested, and Dean nodded, grinning widely.

Not even five seconds after they agreed on racing Dean started to run and quickly gained distance. Castiel could oviously not let that happen and started to run faster, catching up to Dean. The latter had almost arrived at the finish line by the time Castiel reached him and laughed heartily at his best friend. He was happy. He felt the wind in his hair, the sun's warmth on his skin and he heard Castiel next to him. As both boys finally reached the other side of the flower field, Castiel took his best friend's hand.

And that was when it happened.

It struck Dean like lightning and he turned around. The flower field, which they had just crossed - and which had been dipped in different shades of grey only moments ago - was now shining in all the colours of the rainbow. The teenager saw yellow, red, purple flowers, the blue sky and the green grass. Then he turned his head to look at Castiel and his heart actually missed a few beats, just to continue beating twice as fast right after. He almost forgot to breathe for a second: Castiel's deep blue eyes caught his gaze and held it captive.

Dean had never seen something so beautiful, nothing compared to this absolutely breathtaking moment. He had not let go of Castiel's hand the whole time, feeling too overwhelmed by everything. Dean saw his best friend smiling softly out of the corner of his eye and the sight brought him to muster all his courage. He opened his mouth and asked the all-important question.

_"Can you see them too, all these colours..?"_

But everything Castiel did after that was look at Dean with an uncomprehending look.

_"What colours?"_

 

**♥end♥**


End file.
